


Forbidden Love of Innocent Shotas

by YaoiRhythm



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: Fluff, Lust, M/M, Unrequieted - Freeform, smut at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiRhythm/pseuds/YaoiRhythm
Summary: Tomoya is madly in love, but Hajime doesn't notice at first.





	

Hajime was all Tomoya wanted. However, that single desire was not easily fulfillable. It was love, after all. Tomoya thought it was enough to protect his prince from the shadows. 

Hajime's soft purple eyes held locked into the tea, pouring it gently and precisely. 

"Ah, thanks," Tomoya said, gratefully. 

"We should most likely go to bed soon," Hajime added, politely.

Hajime's rosy cheeks and ice blue hair beckoned Tomoya, closer, and closer. It wasn't too long until Tomoya lost control. His love for Hajime took over control over his entire body, from head to toe. Before he could realize what he was doing, he had his fingers tangled in the smaller boy's hair, and the two boy's lips interlocked. And Tomoya was in control again. Tomoya let his tongue try to gain entry into Hajime's mouth, to which Hajime's mouth generously accepted, entering the blonde's mouth. They stayed kissing until they where each gasping for a breath. Tomoya held the flushed Hajime close, and used his free hand to hold onto Hajime's lower back. 

"Good morning," the blue haired boy said, as Tomoya held him close in his warm embrace.

"Good morning. Love you," Tomoya smiled at his newfound lover.


End file.
